Someday
by KHKairiNamineFanatic
Summary: [SongFic Oneshot] .::. I never hated you for not loving me...I hated you because you made me fall for you more... When I'm trying to forget you... .::. [KaIoRa]


**Someday**

_By: KHKaiNamFan_

_I never hated you because you never loved me… I hated you because you made me fall for you more… When I'm trying to let you go_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

My eyes fell on the ground as I clasped my knees together. Wet, shimmering tears fell out of my eyes and onto my skin and my tears seemed like they were turning to dark red liquid. I couldn't help it. I felt so weak… so powerless… so wasted. My body was shaking, my eyes were red. It looked like I was engulfed into the darkness, and no one would save me.

"Kairi!" a voice said from behind, echoing in the distance. My heart shattered when his voice made contact with my ears. I was too weak to move, to run away, to go far away from him… Whether I liked it or not, he was coming; coming for me.

I looked up. I stared into those blue eyes that I loved to stare at. He looked at me pitifully as he sat beside me, cupped my cheek with his warm hand which made something dance up my spine. "Kairi…" he whispered "Why are you crying?" he said, pushing away the tears from my eyes.

I know… I know that he was going to say 'Good-bye'. Why couldn't he see how much pain he gave me? He used to say 'I'm sorry' but now, it's as if he doesn't care anymore…

_Someday_

_You're gonna realize_

_Someday_

_You'll see this through my eyes_

_By then_

_I won't even be there_

_I'll be happy somewhere_

_Even if I cared_

I will never let him see what's inside me. I'll never show him what I'm really feeling right now. He will never see how broken I am. He wrapped me around him, feeling the bittersweet touch of his skin pressed against mine. I didn't hug him back and I just looked on the ground. I tried to fight back, but tears kept falling down like a rainstorm.

"Sora… I can't… You can't…"

He breathed calming sounds into my ear which tickled me with each breath he took "It's okay. I'm here," he said as I pushed his body away from mine and looked at him once again "No," I breathed. I thought he didn't hear me, too bad he did. "What do you mean?"

"You were _never_ with me," I said, tears still rolling off "You were just… in my path,"

"Kairi… I—"

"No. You have hurt me too long. Good-bye,"

I ran as far as I could go. Rain fell from the heavens and on my whole body. I looked up and let the rain fall on me. I love it when it rains, no one's there to see you cry… to see you in pain, especially because Sora can't get to me anymore. I accepted the heaven's tears, letting it soak away my own.

_I know_

_You don't really see my worth_

_You think_

_You're the last guy on Earth_

_Well, I've got news for you_

_I know I'm not that strong_

_But it won't take long_

_Won't take long _

Let him go, my friends say. I know I should. He has been stabbing my body with a bloody dagger too long and I can't take the pain any longer. My heart, my body and my soul ached for too long.

I have to, I **need **to let him go, but something has been holding me back.

I returned back to my lonely apartment, the windows blowing in air which whispered words to me. 'Let him go' it said. My clothes were dripping with rain and tears and I just placed my restless body on the bed. My face dug hard into the soft pillow, tears wetting it with every memory of him rushing into my mind.

My red hair was a mess and my once violet-blue eyes now turned gray. I'm fighting emotions I've never fought before. I don't want to let you go… Memories kept on coming, laughs turned to cries. Joy turned to pain. When he said 'We'll be together forever,' I thought he meant it.

When he told me 'I don't need you anymore'… I never expected that he was right.

'Let him go'

_Someday_

_Someone's gonna love me_

_The way_

_I wanted you to need me_

_Someday_

_Someone's gonna take your place_

_One day_

_I'll forget about you_

_You'll see_

_I won't even miss you_

_Someday, someday_

I've been saying 'Goodbye' a lot of times before, taking a different road which is opposite from his, but every time I go somewhere, all roads lead to him. He just made me feel ecstatic and feel so many emotions at the same time. Joy… Happiness…

Love

But that was all in the past. Today, I'm leaving him… _forever_. As I sat down on that chair, hoping that time would pass, so I could get on the plane. It seemed like an eternity until he showed up again, making my heart shatter into sharp little blades. He noticed my eyes were clouded and my nose turned red, as it usually is. "K-Kairi?" he asked me as I decided to stand up as the speakers said 'Plane leaving for Twilight Town, leaving in 10 minutes'.

I looked at his blue eyes for the last time, starting to get wet. He kneeled in front of me, begging me not to leave him. Pain scratched my body as my blue eyes looked at him and people stared at both of us, but I didn't care. "Kairi?" he asked once again "Don't leave me…"

"I'm sorry, Sora," I said "You caused me too much pain. I can't take it anymore," Tears rolled off his eyes and on his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around my long, lean legs and looked up at me "Kairi, please… Don't do this!"

I felt the tears which fell from his devilish eyes on my long skirt. I tried to push him away from me, but he was on me like a magnet. "I've made up my mind and you can't change it,"

He looked down as he allowed me to push his arms away.

_Right now_

_I know you can tell_

_I'm down_

_And I'm not doing well_

_But one day these tears_

_They will all run dry_

_I won't have to cry_

_Sweet goodbye_

"Goodbye, Sora," I said "Forever…"

I grabbed my bags and walked away from him, still down on his knees. I cried as I went into the plane, my heart breaking into pieces with each step I took. I can't deny it anymore, I love him. I love him with all my heart… but, I think it's best if I let him go. We're better off without each other. Like what everyone says, no one things we should be together. Including me.

I was in the plane, looking out the window with a loosened fist supporting my head. Someday, I will meet another person and he would fall for me, the way I wanted Sora to. Everything reminded me of him. I don't want to love anyone else besides Sora.

But I have to.

_Someday_

_Someone's gonna love me_

_The way_

_I wanted you to need me_

_Someday_

_Someone's gonna take your place_

_One day_

_I'll forget about you_

_You'll see _

_I won't even miss you_

_Someday_

_I know someone's gonna be there_

I stared outside until a silhouette appeared behind me. _'S-Sora?' _My eyes looked at him and wasn't the person I thought of. I knew Sora wouldn't come for me… he doesn't care about me anymore. There are other people out there. Other people he'd meet and love for the rest of his life.

I'm not that person.

Get it together, Kairi. He isn't the only one in the world. There are other guys out there.

Just not one like Sora.

_Someday _

_Someone's gonna love me_

_The way_

_I wanted you to need me_

_Someday_

_Someone's gonna take your place_

_One day_

_I'll forget about you_

_You'll see _

_I won't even miss you_

_Someday_

Maybe, fate will smile upon us, and we would get to meet each other again…

_Someday_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

A/n: Yay! My first attempt of a songfic! And yes, I know this oneshot sucked like hell... I tried. The song was 'Someday' by Nina. Great song!!! You gotta listen to it!!! I have a tip, read this again while the song is playing. It gets even more angsty. XD 

Oh yeah, this songfic is dedicated to all my readers out there who have R&R-d my story 'Hoping To Happen Again'!!!

Reviews are welcome!!!


End file.
